Japanese patent publication no. 2005-131549 A discloses a prior art electrostatically atomizing device. The device includes an emitter electrode, an opposed electrode, a liquid supplying means for supplying water to the emitter electrode, and a high voltage source applying a high voltage between the emitter electrode and the opposite electrode to atomize the water supplied onto the emitter electrode into a mist of charged minute particles which is carried on an ion wind flowing from the emitter electrode towards the opposed electrode and is discharged outwardly. Thus configured electrostatically atomizing device suffers from noises developed upon generation of the mist of the charged minute water particles. Therefore, it is desired to reduce the noises.